vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Whoniverse Fanon * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: * SIGNATURE: POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) There is a new user on Whoniverse Fanon wiki. He has been known to vandalise wikis including the Gallow Hills wiki. An admin from that wiki has warned the bearucrat Pinginus about his vandalism. He hasn't seemed to vandal on Whoniverse Fanon wiki. But there have been some arguments between Pinginus and the admin and basically everyone's getting angry with each other about it because Pinginus has been blocked on Gallow Hills wiki for getting involved with it and... Sorry am I babbling? :Can you please give me a link to the user and wiki in question? Ajraddatz (Talk) 07:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) More Game Show Vandals * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Vandal(s): http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Vinrese.stewart.3; http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.152.208.79; http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/162.157.14.52 * Reason: Vinrese.stewart.3: He tried to jack up the 1 vs. 100 article. 75.152.208.79 & 162.157.14.52: These two IPs could be inhabited by the same person. Each claims that there's a real game show called Rhythm or Puzzle. I checked it out, and there was nothing. It was probably just another Kids for Character goof off which we don't tolerate here. * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Please report it to the current admin. 17:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Vinrese.stewart.3 Attacks Again * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Vinrese.stewart.3 * Reason: This clown is at it again. He jacked up the 1 vs. 100 article on the Game Shows Wiki. Get rid of him! * SIGNATURE: --William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:46, March 5, 2014 (UTC) DiBLAX.XZN * Wiki's URL: w:c:ben10 and w:c:jimmyneutron * Vandal: http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DiBLAX.XZN http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DiBLAX.XZN * Reason: Account created about 12 hours ago and immediately began uploading pictures that violate the ToU. Permanently blocked on both wikis, but one of his comments hints that he's probably not going to stop there. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Bloked. 18:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Question on a previous report A report I filed last week was removed yesterday, but there's no indication of what decision was made. Nanspepur is still at it on the PBS Kids Sprout Wiki, and is now attempting to circumvent the pages being deleted by moving them into his personal workspace. I'm not certain at this point this was looked into and was determined to be not the same person, or if this is still being investigated, or if I'm overreacting and out of line for reporting this. The wiki is for a PBS childrens' network, what's being added is not related to the wiki's subject, and the person doing this is exhibiting a classic vandal tactic of not communicating reasons why it's being done. Please let me know what the status is. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :I thought I did this. The accounts are blocked. I don't know if you could handle that since you seem to be more involved with that game. 18:34, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks for taking care of this. But, please note that he's headed back to the Googology Wiki to add an off topic cartoon into his personal workspace on a wiki that is about numbers. That appears to be another classic vandal tactic: "I'm blocked on a wiki? I'll just go to a different one and do the same thing there as on the one where I got blocked." —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:58, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Feed the Beast Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com * Vandal: Multiple vandals * Reason: A number of pages were apparently created for vandalism and should be deleted, doesn't appear to be any active admins. Most of the pages are listed at Category:Candidates for deletion. It's best to check the page history to see if the page might have some usefulness (i.e. if the page was created with "i like poopoo" it should be deleted). * SIGNATURE: K6ka (talk | contribs) 12:52, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Try contact Felinoel, he is the most recent admin. 01:39, March 3, 2014 (UTC) dfairies * Wiki's URL: http://dfairies.wikia.com * Vandal: http://dfairies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salsamon * Reason: The User "DisneyFan01" writes bad things in my profile (see versions). In addition he makes pages in this wiki, which have nothing to do with the official topic. * SIGNATURE: Salsamon 22:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 01:35, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sageblazer5 * Wiki's URL: http://ideas.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sageblazer5 * Reason: Removing all content from pages, Rename pages and Undoing Users. * SIGNATURE: Gree443 (talk) 02:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :KATANAGOD handled it. ~ty 03:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Wikimaster40xx * Wiki's URL: w:c:danball, w:c:adventuretime, w:c:superfanon-db-at-cdi-pokemon * Vandal: http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wikimaster40xx http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wikimaster40xx http://superfanon-db-at-cdi-pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wikimaster40xx * Reason: Suspected sockpuppet of a globally disabled user, Wikimaster20xx who has been acting destructively on the Dan-Ball wiki that I have admin rights on and our affiliate, the Fan-Ball Wiki. Has similar actions such as the constant impersonation of FBI and DoJ etc. (eg: http://fanball.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ALook-a-troopa&diff=92949&oldid=92874 and http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wikimaster40xx?oldid=83304 ) Recently the sockpuppet also started harrasing me with blog posts and articles asking me to die on other wikis. The one on the Adventure Time wiki was shot down by local admins there (deletion log at 04:56 28 Feb, 2014: http://adventuretime.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=delete&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 )(Warning by AT wiki admin: http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wikimaster40xx#Your_blog) But the one on the "superfanon-db-at-cdi-pokemon" wiki that he created cannot be dealt with: (link) I have infinitely blocked this user at Dan-Ball wiki, but this does not stop the "sockpuppet" from harassing me at other wikis. If I reported at a wrong place or need to provide further information/fix errors in my report, please reply. Thank you for your help. * SIGNATURE: 11:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :This looks like a harassment issue more than vandalism, so it is better if you send this to Wikia via . You should be able to tell them pretty much the same as what you've posted here. --Callofduty4 (talk) 13:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I have redirected the request to the staff. 15:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Several usernames to be checked * Wiki's URL: http://it.community.wikia.com/ and http://it.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale * Vandal: http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Minerva.titani1 (note that he chose an username similar to mine) * Reason: he removed lots of threads from my wall (already reverted); also, he created another account ( http://it.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:WaterVortixII ) whom I've blocked for precaution. He told me that one of his former username was Anno2011. I'd like you to check if there are other users with a similar IP and if they did other vandalism elsewhere. Thanks. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 15:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Found one more account and phalanx'd it along with the IP. --Callofduty4 (talk) 13:45, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Go Animate Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://goanimate.wikia.com * Vandal: http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/User:Greatlegoman29 * Reason: Vandalizing pages by removing content and adding irrelevant and crude content. No active admins. * SIGNATURE: ~Obi the LEGO Fan :KATANAGOD seems to have handled it. 18:21, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://booth.wikia.com/wiki/Booth_Wiki * Vandal:http://booth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.102.226.75 and * Reason:The founder doesn't seem to be active * SIGNATURE: Pyrrha Omega (talk) 04:13, March 5, 2014 (UTC) *:Blocked the range, protected the page. Ajraddatz (Talk) 04:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC)